Classroom Shuffle
by Lover of Brownies
Summary: Kakashi's been checking out a certain ninja for a while now and he's finally going for the kill. But Iruka dosen't seem to mind. And they've got an audience! KakaIru. SasuNarua bit. Happy birthday Hatake!


Hiya! Yes I know what you're going to say, 'At least finish your other stories before you put up another one DAMMIT!' But PLEASE understand that this is just for Kakashi's birthday-it _is_ today right?-. A nice-rather long- yaoi about him and his dolphin-chan. My first 'actual' yaoi, bare with me please! OC is evident. There's a little Sasuke/Naruto in there too so… onward with the fic!

**Disclaimer**-Please…I DON"T OWN IT!!

**Warnings**-…um…there's man/man lovin-hence the M- so no flames! Oh and maybe a lil boy/boy fondling… and any spelling errors I apologies for in advance. Also a good bit of coarse language and what not in there too. And in this fic, Naruto goes for extra classes with Iruka Sensei. You'll get it when you read. One more thing before I leave you to read. When I wrote this, I TOTALLY forgot that Naruto and Sasuke were 13! So bare with me pretty please! . And I could never figure out how to use the 'chan' or 'kun' at the end of a name… I'm hopeless…

Title- Classroom Shuffle!

Everyone in Konoha knew that Kakashi Hatake, sensei of Team 7 was a perv. And he didn't hide it! Peeping in on people changing, implying all sorts of sexist things when he spoke and that Make Out Paradise; he'd walk around in broad daylight with it! But if there was one thing he loved more than being a sadistic perv, or should I say one 'person', that would be the 25 year old chunin. Iruka Sensei.

That was his favorite topic to spy on! The jounin would sit on a tree, hidden from the mocha skinned ninja, enjoying the view as the said ninja dips into his tub. As long as Iruka was taking a bath, you bet your bottom Kakashi's up in that tree. His poor hands sore from all the work it's done when he finally decides to call it a night. This routine had been going on for almost a month now. Iruka gets in tub. Kakashi's hand goes down pants. Iruka soaks. Kakashi's breath goes rigid and quick. Iruka finishes and steps out of tub (A/N:-No towel included3). Kakashi's sticky and needs a bath. And poor Iruka doesn't know a thing.

The brown haired chunin always wondered what were behind those looks he got from the jounin. Also what was behind that blasted mask of his! But strange enough, he'd find himself blushing whenever Kakashi looked at him or whenever he would kid around and call him over. "Iruka-chan!!! Oh Iruka-chan!!! Where are you my dolphin ninja?!?" It made him blush even more! Why was he acting so stupid around the jounin? It's not like Kakashi liked him or anything, right? (A/N:-Yeah, you keep tellin' yourself that.)

X x x

"Finally, a little peace and quiet."

Iruka sat at the front desk of his classroom. Legs propped up on the test sheet covered table. His hands crossed supporting the back of his head. Being mid summer, the temperatures were rising, so his vest lay comfortably on the floor. Letting out a deep sigh Iruka's eye lids slowly closed, a sudden tiredness numbing his senses. But little did he know, a certain white haired ninja waited patiently planning an attack and the sleeping chunin was the unfortunate prey…

As he slept, Iruka could feel a warm hand trail under his shirt, brushing across his toned chest. A slight shudder was the only reply to the feeling. Then he felt said hand gently pass over his left nipple sending pleasurable tremors through his body. His dream felt so…real. (A/N:- Dream-Kakashi molesting him…) Iruka began biting on his bottom lip as the assault continued. His body was heating up. The fantasy playing in his mind having the full effects.

"Kaka…shi…"

"Yes my dolphin-chan?"

Iruka's eyes snapped open as he heard that voice. His gaze met the jounin. Kakashi with those bedroom eyes leaning over his slightly sweaty body and his hand up the blue shirt. '_What the hell!' _

"Kakashi, what are y-you…"

Iruka was silenced with a finger placed on his lips. Kakashi's voice stirring something in the chunin.

"Shush my dolphin. Don't be scared. I know you've been thinking of me. All those nights you woke up with a cold sweat…it was because of me wasn't it?"

Iruka was shocked to say the least. How did Kakashi know about his dreams? Had he been spying on him?! In the bathroom? In the bedroom while he read? When he stroked himself to completion only moaning Hatake's name? The last one sure to be right. But what could he say now? He was caught, but Kakashi seemed totally calm and hot and looking like firkin piece of man candy. Just tracing his fingers over tanned abs…

Kakashi loved the way the chunin arched into his touch. He loved all the sounds his dolphin made as his fingers pinched and tweaked the hardening nipple. And he was damn well happy when he saw Iruka's pants go 10 xs smaller in a matter of seconds.

The white haired ninja slowly removed his hand from the tanned ninja's shirt only to latch onto Iruka's collar, pulling him out of his chair. Before the brown haired one could protest, his lips were caught in a soft yet passionate kiss (A/N:-Well of course he pulled down the mask first). Kakashi's arms wrapping around the other one's waist pulling him closer. Iruka let out a soft moan as there arousals rubbed together. The need for contact making itself known at that very moment. Taking the opportunity, Kakashi slipped his tongue into the dolphin's hot carven memorizing every tooth and gap with the talented muscle. Both ninjas gave a tough fight in the tongue battle but Kakashi obviously had some practice, winning easily. Iruka's chocolate colored hands trailed under Kakashi's vest/shirt, raking his nails down the jounin's back surly leaving a mark. The action causing Hatake to pull away from the kiss allowing a groan of gratitude to crawl up his throat. A thin tread of saliva connecting their lips in mid air.

Both panting really hard and sweat dripping from their foreheads, their eyes met. Duel colors of onyx and Sharingan red against mocha.

"You're beautiful Kakashi..."

A blush crept across the chunin's face when he said this. His face going an even deeper red as the white haired ninja made circles with his thumb on his chocolate cheek.

"Is that why you're blushing so much? What's the matter Iru-kun? My looks to hot for you?"

His voice just dripping with mockery. But the shorter of the two just gave a simple roll of the eyes and answered.

"No it's just that these clothes are keeping me a bit warm. That's all."

Taking a hold on Iruka's shirt, Kakashi quickly pulled the garment off, revealing a slightly heaving, perfectly tanned chest. Rock hard abs I might add. All covered with a healthy sheet of sweat. Iruka slowly began removing the other ninja's top articles of clothing, trying to make as much skin contact as possible. But Kakashi's mind happened to be on other matters at hand.

'_Ok, so I have him. Woohoo! victory dance But the next step is __**how**__ am actually going to __**have **__him. Hmm…on the floor? Nah. Against the board? Nope. Bent over the table? Maybe…Oh! Not just bent over but __**ON **__the table! Yes, that would do nicely…'_ (A/N:-Ah…the weird ass mind of Hatake…)

As soon as his shirt hit the floor, the copy ninja pounced on the unexpecting chunin, earring a hearty yelp from him. Now the two ninjas were sprawled across the table. Papers and pens flying to the ground. A smirk played along the jounin's lips. His pale fingers took a hold of Iruka's pants and pulled them down along with his boxers. Leaving behind a very naked and flustered teacher. Closing the gap between their bodies, Kakashi placed a chaste kiss upon Iruka's slightly abused lips, down to his jawbone then his neck, nibbling the flesh before him. Iruka's mind was in a buzz. Moans and groans erupting from his throat. His body felt sooo good! He needed release soon or he'd explode.

Bucking into the jounin above but only feeling cloth, he pulled Kakashi closer to him if possible and whispered into the copy nin's ear. His voice husky and drunk with lust.

"Pants. Off. Now."

No need for another warning, Kakashi practically ripped of his pants and threw them to the side. Only to land on a clone justu scroll. Turning his head to the side, Iruka questioned.

"Do you think whoever's book that is, that they may come back for it?"

Reaching his pale fingers up to the chunin's hair band, Kakashi answered.

"Nah it's Friday."

Letting the teacher's brown locks cascade and onto the desk below. But still a little worried Iruka continued.

"But still. If they _do_ come back, I don't them to see…Oh fuck Ka…Ahh."

The white haired jounin slowly rocked their hips together, quieting the now moaning chunin. Pausing his actions on his soon to be lover, Kakashi traced butterfly kisses down that chocolate chest. Stopping at his navel to tease the hole with his tongue. But as he looked up at his dolphin, he was met with two half lidded orbs glaring at him.

"Can you stop with the teasing already?"

Iruka panted out. Trying not to sound _too_ needy. Smirking, Kakashi wrapped his fingers tightly around the base of the chunin's throbbing member and whispered seductively. His hot breath danced on the head which was now dripping with pre-cum.

"Of course dolphin-nii-chan"

Then he leisurely encased not so lil Iru within his waiting mouth…

X x x

"Dobe. I can't believe you left your scroll book in class. And to think you still need extra classes from Iruka Sensei."

"Oh shut up Teme! Just help me find it OK?!"

The two boys of Team 7 turned back from there former destination, home, to the school in aid of getting Uzumaik's clone scroll. But how did he get dear old Sasuke to come along? A bribe of Naruto keeping Sakura away from Uchiha for 12hrs. How is Uzumaki going to do this? He had…no clue. But Sasuke didn't need to know _**all**_ the details. Nearing their former classroom, Sasuke suddenly placed a hand in front of Naruto and a finger on the fox demon keeper's lips. Stunned, the blond smacked the hand near his face away and went on a rant.

"What the hell baka!? You don't just put your nasty finger on my mouth!!! What's the matter with…?"

A firm hand clasped over his mouth and pulled him down beside the door.

"Shut up loser, I think someone's in class."

Sasuke whispered as he looked up at the door. Peering at Naruto, he questioned.

"Now are you going to stay quiet, or spoil the element of surprise?"

A very annoyed and flustered fox nin shook his head up and down.

"Good."

Uchiha removed his hand and motioned Uzumaki to follow him. Both now crawling on all fours, they made there way to the classroom door, still as quiet as ever. Naruto having an idea, stood up slowly and stopped when he reached the bottom of the glass panel (A/N:-You know how they have like a glass in the door so you could see in the class? Right.). Afraid of what he might see, Naruto reached down and yanked Sasuke by the sleeve and pulled him up from the crouching position next to him. Sasuke was furious! I it wasn't for the having to stay quiet rule; he would have already broken out some Shuriken and some Fire Ball Jutsus for his blond lil rear. But, he knew any strange noises would definitely be heard from _whoever_ was in the classroom. So he sucked in his pride, cursed inwardly and took position next to his 'friend'. As if on cue, the two teens raised there heads in union to peek in at the class intruders. But what they saw froze them in place.

There was Iruka Sensei, there former teacher, sprawled out on top the teacher's table and Kakashi Sensei, there present teacher, on his knees sucking him off. Both of the genin's eyes went planet size. What the fuck!? Naruto tried to speak but his throat felt as if it were stuffed with cotton. Sasuke could feel lil Sasuke pushing for freedom in his pants as he continued to watch. His mind going a battle with his hormones.

'_Why the hell am I getting turned on by this! I mean…its Iruka Sensei and Kakashi Sensei! They're my teachers dammit…!'_

The mental battle was paused a bit when he heard a blood crawling groan from the blond beside him. Looking to his side, he saw Naruto. His eyes half lidded and sucking gently on his bottom lip. Tracing his gaze lower, he saw the genin's hand, stroking the fabric above the tent in his pants…

'_God that's hot…wait! No! Bad Sasuke for thinking about Naruto like that. But he sure looks hard, wish __**I **__could help him…'_

But as his eyes roamed back to the genin's upper half, he was met with two cerulean orbs staring at him.

(Naruto's POV)

'_What the…Iruka Sensei? Kakashi Sensei? WHAT!!??!! NO! You can't be serious! But…damn…that looks kinda hot. Shit that looks hot. Sasuke looks like he's enjoying it. Just look at his pants! Hehehe…God I've got a hard on. I'm sure I'm hornier than __**that**__ Teme. Believe It. Shit I know I shouldn't but…fuck it…feels sooo…OH! Shit that was loud. I know he's watching me. Like what you see Sasuke-kun? Wait! Hold on! I don't like Sasuke! Believe It! That…that blasted Teme! But he does he does have a nice package for what I saw. You know, half standing and rubbing yourself isn't very comfy…_

(Normal POV)

They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Each one with a single trail of blood oozing from their nose. But quickly they turned to the teachers back in the classroom and continued to spy.

Kakashi kept at it. Sucking feverishly trying not to spill any of Iruka's precious essence. Finally satisfied, he crawled back up onto the dazed chunin and purred into his ear.

"You taste so good."

Iruka couldn't even speak. He was still riding the waves of that first orgasmic bliss. After a few moments of breathing, Kakashi brought three fingers to Iruka's lips. Knowing what to do, he greedily sucked on the digits, thoroughly coating them with saliva. Thinking they were ready, the white haired ninja pulled them out of there 2 minute prison, but the horny teacher below him bit down on the intruders, causing them to scratch against teeth edges as they left that hot mouth. You wouldn't believe how firkin hot that felt to the copy ninja (A/N:-Pegasus!-Joke with Rayette. Ignore…) and he pulled them out even slower. Iruka's dick got immediately hard again as the fingers dragged along his teeth, removing from his lips with a slight pop. Kakashi trailed the saliva soaked fingers along Iruka's hardening rod making him arch of the table with a cry of pleasure. Then fitting them between the teacher's sac before reaching his destination…

X x X

"Holy crap…"

Naruto managed to get two words out before falling over and onto his back. The blood now gushing like a fountain from his nose. How was he going to get his scroll now? Heck, how the hell would he be able to face any of his teachers ever again! Sasuke sat at Naruto's side, cross legged as he looked down at the blond. Blood also dripping from his nose and onto Uzumaki's orange jumpsuit.

"Hey Teme, watch where you're dripping"

"Sorry…Dobe."

He mocked as he rubbed the blood stain off the sleeve as much as he could with his palm. Whipping his own nose, a few more drops of blood landed on the inside of the fox genin's thigh (A/N:-Yes in my story blood does fly…). What was Uchiha to do? He wanted to rub it. Oh how he wanted to rub it. But what would Naruto say? Deciding to take a chance, he stretched out his left hand and began 'removing the stain'. (A/N:-He _**was **_going to rub off the stain! That and some other things.) Naruto's eyes flashed southward as he felt a hand get DANGEROUSLY CLOSE to his 'friend'. A light blush tinted his face pink as he questioned.

"Sasuke? Wha…"

"I'm just getting rid of a stain Naruto-nii-kun"

There was a glint is Sasuke's eyes that told Naruto it was not just a stain removal.

"Sasu-Oh fuck…!"

Naruto's head flew back into the wooden floor as Uchiha's hand continued to stroke him. Uzumaki now cursing the person who invented clothes. But Sasuke stopped his assault suddenly, removing his hand from its hiding spot. A bit confused, the blond genin stayed silent. On realizing Naruto wasn't following him back to the door, he turned around and smiled. (A/N:-The MOST OC thing I've seen in this fic. To me at least.)

"Unless you want to molest you in the school hallway, I suggest you get your –sure to be tight- rear next to me so we could keep check on our senseis."

Naruto gave a cheeky grin before tip toeing back to the door and raising his head just enough to see the view inside.

X x X

Iruka's pleas were starting to be too much for the jounin to handle, so he lazily removed his fingers from the now stretched entrance. A whimper escaping the chunin's lips at the 'emptiness' he felt. Kakashi positioned himself above the teacher unable to stop himself from kissing the tanned ninja as he lay there so cute and…cute! Carefully Kakashi pressed forward, groaning as he past that first ring of tight muscle. Iruka's eyes stung with salty tears. The pain was unbearable! Noticing his lover's agony, he leaned in and kissed the chunin's eye lids and his cheeks as he continued to press on. Finally completely taken to the hilt, Kakashi stayed still not wanting to hurt his dolphin of course. But Iruka was so tight around his rod, his hormones telling him to ram into that sweet passage. Though a half a minute was all the copy ninja had to wait as Iruka rolled his hips forward taking the older man deeper. His way of saying he's ready. Slowly, the jounin pulled out from the delicious tightness of the chunin up to the head, and then slammed back into the body beneath him. Iruka was in terrible pain yet Kakashi kept going. He felt like he was being split in two yet kept going. But all of a sudden, Iruka's vision went white as an intense pleasure shot through his body, making him arch into the man above him and scream.

"FUCK KAKASHI! RIGHT THERE!!!"

"You mean…here?"

Kakashi teased as he hit those magical nerves once again. Iruka going into a chorus of moans.

"God YES!!! Kaka…shi…please!"

And always aiming to please, Kakashi did as he was asked. Hitting his prostate again and again, pounding him into the now creaking wooden table. Iruka tried to talk but all that came out were mixed up swearing and moans of sheer ecstasy.

"F-faster…"

And Kakshi went faster…

"Harder!"

And Kakashi went harder…

"AHH!!!"

Iruka couldn't believe it. All those dreams of Kakashi fucking him to oblivion were coming true. But this was better than any dream he'd ever had. Way better…

"Ka…kash-shi…I'm gonna…c-cum…"

"Me…too. Shit you're so…tight!"

The copy ninja wanted to bring the teacher over the edge with more than this. He wanted him to see stars. Reaching between their slick moving bodies, Kakashi took hold of the younger one's pulsing cock and gave it a few firm strokes, keeping in time with his forceful thrusts and that was it. The pleasure was too much for the chunin to handle. Arching his back for the last time off that table, Iruka shot his hot seed onto their stomachs in a hard stream.

"KAKASHIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!"

The feel of Iruka's muscle clamping down on his length was enough to bring him over the edge as well. With a low grunt, Kakashi spilt his seed into the chunin, covering the other one's inner walls with his essence. All the while thinking, '_I think I love you…_'

X X X

Naruto fell back again, this time landing on his rear.

"Wow…"

The only thing that could pass his lips as the past proceedings calculated in his brain. Sasuke on the other hand just backed away from the door and made his way back from where they came. The front door. Seeing him walk away, Naruto (A/N:- Obviously not thinking) threw two shuriken straight for the horny teen barely missing his skull and ripping out a few strands of hair. The threads of raven locks stuck to the wall as they dangled by the metal daggers. Sasuke's hands flew for the back of his head, to grip the site of the fresh pain other than in his pants. He gritted his teeth and turned to his teammate. Totally forgetting their rule of silence.

"Na-ru-to…WHAT THE HELL!!! YOU COULD'VE SLICED MY HEAD WITH THAT THING!!!"

Naruto just smiled and ran ahead of the raven haired ninja singing,

"Catch me if you can Teme!"

And was off. Sasuke just shook his head and smirked, knowing exactly where this would end.

"Dobe…"

And he too was off. Lucky thing too! As soon as the monotone genin bent the corner out of the hallway, the classroom door slowly creaked open. Two heads poking out. Two messed up hair, sweaty, flushed heads to be more specific. Kakashi, seeing that the coast was clear, stepped out of the room and into the hallway. Turning back to the door, he was met with Iruka leaning against the door frame shirtless and his hands trying to fix his hair back into the holder. And for some reason or the other, the sight made the jounin hard again. Even though he was totally clothed, his happiness could be seen clearly and Iruka saw the look in his, now lover's, eyes. Hell to the no!

"No way Kakashi-kun. I've got papers to grade."

Kakashi stretched out his arms and wrapped them around the chunin's waist and pleaded.

"Come on. Please? Just one more time. I'll be good. Or…"

He stepped closer to the mocha skinned ninja before him and whispered.

"Or I'll be rough if you want me too."

The copy nin leaned down to capture those plump lips but a finger stopped any further advances.

"No means no. One kiss from you and we may end up fucking like bunnies out here!"

Kakashi licked his lips as the images that flooded his mind.

"Mmm…sounds hot."

Iruka just rolled his eyes and unlatched himself from the horny sensei, stepping back in class. But before closing the door, he turned around and laughed.

"So I'll see you tonight Kakashi-san?"

Kakashi's head flew up and his eyes shone with excitement.

"Definitely!"

And the chunin closed the door leaving the jounin with two hours to himself and his right hand. He sighed at the thought but he knew it would all be worth it tonight! But as he made his way to the exit of the school, just a few steps away from the classroom door actually, he noticed two shuriken stuck to the wall. Taking a closer look, he pulled the daggers from the wall and a few strands of hair fell to the floor. But Kakashi noticed a pattern on the metallic weapon, his head tilting to the side as the name slipped from his lips.

"Naruto?"

Then his vision strayed to the few strands of hair on the ground. Again his voice soft and unsure.

"Uchiha?"

Standing there for a moment to puzzle up what this meant, he left the scene with a shrug while twirling the shuriken with his index and middle fingers. He had more important things to worry about that a misplaced shuriken and a few strands of hair. What was more important? Oh, just a way to put the idea of rabid, sweaty bunny humping into a reality…

Fin.

Happy Birthday Kakashi!!!! I have part two down already but review first!! This fic came out TOTALLY different from the original that I wrote. I actually wrote this during an exam. A national exam with 109 students in one big hell of a room and teachers watching you like a hawk! And every time a teacher came to my desk in there walk about, they would read the page I was currently writing. (which was NEVER a 'M' scene). I had to maneuver n' stuff to block those parts. But I didn't finish it in 1 day. NO! I had to sneak the folder pages into the exam room to finish the story and if I had ever gotten caught…I would have failed the exam and stayed down in Form 3, they would have questioned me on the content of the fic and say its 'inappropriate' and what not. (Catholic School) and my life- at home- would be over. But it didn't happen so no reason to sulk on the past! This is for all the Kakashi/Iruka or Sasuke/Naruto luvrs out there! Stay strong!!!

P.S. - Part two of this one shot has more Sasu/Naru mixed in there3 but I'll only post it if I get some reviews people!

Lots of love

Katara1234


End file.
